The present disclosure relates to a multilayer ceramic capacitor, a manufacturing method thereof, and a board having the same.
A multilayer ceramic capacitor may include a plurality of stacked dielectric layers, internal electrodes disposed to face each other with the respective dielectric layers interposed therebetween, and external electrodes electrically connected to the internal electrodes.
A multilayer ceramic capacitor may be mounted on a board to be used. At the time of mounting the multilayer ceramic capacitor on the board, a mounting pad on a circuit board and the external electrodes may be electrically connected to each other through soldering, and the mounting pad may be connected to other external circuits through wiring patterns or conductive vias in the board.
In a case in which the multilayer ceramic capacitor topples over or the multilayer ceramic capacitor is misaligned when being mounted on the board, a mounting defect may occur, and short-circuits due to contact with an electronic component adjacent thereto may occur.